Small Things Which Change the Fate of the Galaxy
by Nelarun
Summary: Well I had this thought... maybe things don't go as planned... small things... friendships built and alliances shatterd, things like that... and what the consequenses of those actions would be. These are nonconsecutive, nonrelated stories!
1. Of friendship, braincells and alcohol

**SMALL THINGS THAT CHANGE THE FATE OF THE GALAXY….#1**

Summary: One thing happens which changes the Galaxy as we know it. Rated for severe drinking and character deaths.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any Characters that appear in this story. I only borrowed them for a while. George Lucas Don't sue me.

A single laser wall was all that stood between Obi-wan Kenobi and his Master. A single lousy laser wall. Then, the Darth that his Master was battling stunned him just as Qui-gon stumbled back. The laser wall came down and Obi-wan raced to the side of the melting pit and watched as Qui-gon fell to the bottom with a sickening thud. The Darth and Obi-wan stood shoulder to shoulder. "So." Obi-wan said.

"You want a drink? My shout." the Darth told Obi-wan.

"Ok. I know this great bar at the Town Square. Well it is a little off the square, but it is great." Obi-wan answered.

So the two archenemies walked off talking about the weather, towards the fantastic bar that Obi-wan talked of.

The next morning saw the Jedi Council and various Jedi Knights and Padawans exit the transport. Mace Windu saw a Captain and went forward. "Excuse me Captain, but would you happen to know where Qui-gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi are?"

The Captain nodded and grimaced. "Master Jinn is in the morgue and Obi-wan and the Darth are drinking." and with that the Captain went on with his business.

"A jedi and a darth drinking together?" murmured Maces old Padawan and fellow Councillor Depa Billaba, "This I have to see."

"Um Masters?" came a small voice at Mace's elbow. "I can take you to Obi-wan if you want." Anakin Skywalker told them and then skipped away, clearly expecting them to follow. So follow they did.

Anakin led them to a bar with a freshly painted sign called 'The Drunken Duo'. He gingerly stepped in and the Jedi equally as gingerly stepped in. They stopped in their tracks, for there sat two severely drunken men, drinking to anything and everything. Siri and Garen, who had just come in started giggling, which earned them glares of disapproval from the Council and shouts of welcome from the drunkards.

"Garn. Cum 'n' have a djrink wish ush. The ale is particularily good." Obi-wan called, using the Force to help him to not slur his words.

"Cum 'n' have a djrink wish ush. The ale is particularily good." Obi-wan called, using the Force to help him to not slur his words.

"Yesh." The Darth cried, also using the Force. "Come in sweetharties, sourhearties and thingjs, Yur all meharties,"

"To Pirates!" Obi-wan cried.

"To Pirates!" the Darth cried, and they took a long drink.

"To the death of the Jedi!" the Darth cried.

"To the death of the Jedi" Obi-wan cried, and they took a long drink.

"To the destruction of the Sith!" Obi-wan cried.

"To the destruction of the Sith!" the Darth cried, and they took a long drink.

Unfortunately, Chancellor Palpatine heard every word and in a very Sithlike manner, ignited a lightsaber screaming: "You stupid Apprentice. You will pay for your insolence!"

Fortunately, Obi-wan, realising that this angry man had a lightsaber as well decided to see what fun he could have, and the Sith Master skewered himself on the shining blade.

Mace, who had also run forward in a very sithlike manner, stopped short and shouted: The Sith Master is dead. Drinks are on me." The crowd of Jedi cheered; the loudest of all was Master Yoda. But they stopped cheering a moment later when the Darth shouted: "What do you mean you had the last of the Ale? We finished the Beer last night?" He showed incredible Force talent by making himself not slur.

Obi-wan stood up a little unsteadily and returned: "Well, Mauly Boy. I finished off the Ale because you finished off the Beer. And I want to salute you." So Obi-wan took out his lightsaber and activated it before cleaving Darth Mauls head in half with his lightsaber when he saluted him.

Obi-wan stared at his dead drinking partner and started sobbing gasping the word "Maul" over and over again. But Mace knew how to stop this. "The Sith are defeated. Drinks on the Queen. Everyone to the Palace." So with that, all the Jedi raced over to the Palace and declared it an annual holiday.

I know this story is a little weird, but I am on school holidays so my brain is not functioning. Review please and I don't care if you hate it, flame away. I'm having severe writers block for number two... any ideas please e-mail me on Farewell from Australia

Nelarun of Australia


	2. Major Solo and Imperial Princess Leia

Disclaimer: see Bio

Ok, I actually thought of a story that doesn't go too badly with the theme. So without further ado... I bring you – SMALL THINGS THAT CHANGE THE FATE OF THE GALAXY: The Lost Hope.

This Chapter Stars: Governor Tarkin, Darth Vader, Princess Leia and some hapless Rebels!

* * *

"Now Princess, I'm not going to ask again." Governor Tarkin took a menacing step towards her with every word, and she took a step back and was now against Darth Vaders black, battle armoured, chest. "Where is the Rebel Alliance."  
Leia looked at him in his eyes and suddenly it was as though time had stopped. She was about to say something when suddenly everything came back to her. Every insult about her hairstyle, every jibe about being 'Daddy's little girl' everything... and suddenly she knew what to do. time returned to normal and she spoke. "Yavin Four."  
The Governor took a step towards her to see if she was lying, saw that she wasn't and turned to Vader. "There. You see Vader? All it took was..." he whipped round to face her again. "Yavin Four!?! For Stars sake, why on earth did you set up operations there? That would be like us setting up operations on...on... well Dantooine or Naboo or Coruscant!"  
Suddenly a young officer is pushed out by his comrades and gets the attention of Governor Tarkin. "Yes? What do you want?" the officer walked over to him and whispered in his ear:  
"Governor, we _are _based on Corusant." The officer nodded saluted and left the room at a run. 

Leia sat in her state suite on the Death Star and hummed to herself. _The Rebellion never gave me rooms like this. _She mused. _Oh no, it was always 'lead this', 'fight that', 'be our intergalactic message girl and spy!'  
pfft! I should have hooked up with Tarkin and Vader a long time ago. They at least have money and look like they know what they are doing!_  
She suddenly heard blaster fire coming down the hall and her door flew open. A Stormtrooper stood there. "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Leia asked, her voice slightly annoyed.  
"Oh the disguise..." the lad pulled the helm off and Leia saw a boy with sandy hair (literally, the sand was falling from his hair) and blue eyes. "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you!"  
"Rescue me?" Leia asked, voice going slightly hysterical.  
"Yeah, I'm with Ben Kenobi!"  
"Obi-wan?"  
"Ben... uh... well..." Suddenly Luke sat on the nearest chair, trying to figure out if Ben and Obi-wan were the same people. "Yeah! Now come on!"  
Leia stood and stamped her foot. "I'm not going! She stuck her head out of the door and screamed to one of the _real _stormtroopers. "I want General Tarkin or Lord Vader this instant!"  
The boy behind her was muttering something along the lines of: "Oh boy, this can't be good. I get here and they've drugged her!" he stuck his head out the door too and screamed down the hall: "HAN! It's not good here! Anytime you're ready!"  
"Sure kid, what ever you say."  
/Leia, we want you to go with the Rebels and stay with them, we won't blow up Yavin while you are still there, so at the first chance you get, go to an Imperial office or garrison and stay there. Just remember. don't contact us, we'll contact you./  
"Sure thing Vader. Oh." Leia had seen Han walking down the hall with a large fur coat on. Suddenly the coat moved and she saw that it was a wookie. It was then she remembered where she had last heard Han's name. _"Han Solo, now a notorious smuggler, was once an Imperial officer in the Imperial Navy. So how did a decorated officer become a smuggler? In this episode of 'Good guys gone BAD, we are going to see how this tragic even occurred."_  
Leia had been watching the holo disc that her father had given her as part of her training. She had privately thought that he was cute on screen, now she thought he was absolutely dashing.  
"Come on Princess!" Han told her, and like a puppy dog she followed.

**YAVIN FOUR YAVIN FOUR YAVIN FOUR YAVIN FOUR YAVIN FOUR**

"Han." Leia suddenly asked, getting a familiar buzzing feeling – the Imperials were coming - "I need a pilot to get me to..." her mind suddenly started filing through all the planets that held Imperial garrison's on them. "...Cloud city." Not only was it a new Imperial World, but it sounded pretty as well.  
"Cloud city huh?" Han asked, loading on some of the packages (filled with his reward). "I guess we can do that. When did ya want to go?" he asked her.  
"As soon as possible." Leia answered.  
"Ok. Well, get packed and get here in the next ten minutes."  
Leia suddenly gave a small scream of delight and kissed Han on the lips – she had been aiming for the cheek, but his head moved – and ran off.

Han and Leia sat in Lord Vaders quarters watching the screen before them. "And it seems that Yavin four is made of slightly stronger materials than we guessed, however the Imperials did score on the pyramids that held the bulk of the Rebels fleet and the pyramid that held their sleeping quarters. the Governor was happy and relieved. - cut's to Governor Tarkin "I'm happy and relieved.""One of the technitions on the Death Star told us that they would pick the Rebels off as they exited the planet then go down with a ground troop and take into custody all who remain. Is there no end to this tyranny? Ah.. I mean is there no end to the brave deeds committed by our Navel Officers?"  
Lord Vader switched off the holo screen and turned to Han and Leia. "Congratulations, Captain Solo, Princess Organa. You deserve a reward." He seemed to think about it for a moment then turned to Han. "Congratulations Major Solo, Imperial Princess Organa." he nodded and walked out of the room muttering to himself.  
"Major Solo," Han tested out the new name. Not only had he been reinstated for rescuing the Princess, but he had been moved up in the ranks.  
"Imperial Princess Organa." Leia nodded then shook her head. "It's exactly the same thing."  
"It's all in the legalities." Han told her, draping an arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the room. "Imperial Princess is a higher rank on the paper, if not in the real world."The doors closed behind the two as they walked, blocking out all sound and vision.

* * *

**Ok, so was that a little better? Maybe a slight improvement? I liked the very beginning and the very end, the middle was a little wishy washy.**

**Remember, this is supposed to be making a fool out of the Star wars characters and certain scenes in them.**

**Nela**


End file.
